


Despair

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Book: File 371B, FPC: 7 | Despair, Fifty Prompt Challenge, First Meeting, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Post Society, Pre Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: There is a state of mind known as 'despair'. Defined quite dramatically as…'the complete loss or absence of hope', it's frankly quite horrible, and I have the so-called privilege to be an expert on this particular subject.-or-The narrator reflects on some of the lowest moments of his past.SPOILERS FOR THE 'FILE 371B' BACKSTORY SERIESThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 7 - Despair.





	Despair

There is a state of mind known as 'despair'. Defined quite dramatically as…'the complete loss or absence of hope', it's frankly quite horrible, and I have the so-called privilege to be an expert on this particular subject.

Despair comes in many sizes and guises. Small, when it's the chance of your wounded superior making it through the night. Big, when it's the five hundred feet of free-fall between your Second and the Scharmützelsee. Round, when it's the mouth of the third bottle of whiskey in as many days. Rectangular, when it's your discharge papers: shot to pieces figuratively one night and almost literally the next.

It's the feeling of a completely blank mind, no feelings and no thoughts, when you know there should be something there- you've just lost everything, for god's sake, your money, your possessions, your identity.

There's nothing left.

There's only _one_ option, or so it seems.

But, said by the right person, at the right time, there is another way out; a speck of light at the end of the Stygian tunnel.

A few positive words can turn that despair into hope, or something resembling it.

A hand on my shoulder, turning me over. Someone tall, blond, and concerned.

"Jesus Christ, what did that guy want? You're bleeding…here, let me help…"

**Author's Note:**

> at least they found eachother in the end
> 
> This is an impossibly small fandom, and I doubt it will get any hits, but if you're here, then thank you. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
